


Sing For Me

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Lelouch is a melancholy little bitch, M/M, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, vignettes of canon with Lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: The First and Last time Lelouch ever hears Suzaku sing.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Code Geass fandom, I'm LATE to something as ALWAYS, but I'm here nonetheless lmao.  
> Just a short little thing I've had gnawing at my mind over the past week since I finished R2!! I really like the idea of Suzaku singing okay ahaha.  
> I hope to have more suzalulu to share soon, these two got me good. <3

Lelouch remembers the first time he heard Suzaku sing.

They were young, running through fields of sunflowers. Laughter filled the air, and Suzaku’s grin spread wide over his face.

One night, when Nunnally was asleep and the moon was high in the sky, they snuck outside to stand at the edge of the shrine steps. Down below, the lights of the city twinkled deep against the backdrop of black.

“Don’t the stars look pretty tonight?” Suzaku asks.

Lelouch nods, tiny hands clenched by his sides. He flinches when he feels Suzaku’s hand worm its way into his, intertwining their stubby fingers.

Suzaku flashes him a smile, and then he closes his eyes. Before Lelouch can comment, he starts to sing.

* * *

At school, Suzaku is quiet and reserved. He keeps his distance from the others, no doubt in part due to his status. The overwhelming presence of Britannians surrounding him was sure to way on his conscious, if Lelouch had been reading his friend right. Suzaku was good at putting up a front, smiling and laughing with the rest of them, but…

He seemed more distant, and the smiles never seem to quite reach his eyes. Except on days where everyone was mucking around, cracking up and trying to out prank each other.

Suzaku joins in where he can, and the gang all treat him as if he had joined the school at the same time as them. Like an old friend. If anything, the presence of Arthur bonds them together like glue. The little cat pounces between them, a constant source of both entertainment and companionship.

When he thinks they’re alone, Suzaku whispers and coos to the cat, earning nothing bit nips and bites in response. Lelouch never intrudes, the moments too intimate for him to deserve to be a part of them.

He’s sure that alone, Suzaku sings softly to his cat, whether Arthur likes it or not.

* * *

Lelouch isn’t sure Suzaku sings anymore. Ever since Kamine, the only thing Lelouch sees in Suzaku’s eyes is a burning hatred.

Directed at him.

He screams, tears streaming from his eyes as he yells insults at Lelouch. Lelouch looks down, letting the words wash over him. It boiled his blood, the taste of betrayal drenching his tongue.

Whether it was his or Suzaku’s, he couldn’t tell. He only knew that it _reeked_.

Lelouch slams the com line closed, gritting his teeth. He can tell C.C. disapproves by the glance she sends his way, but he ignores it, surging the _Gawain_ forward.

Their mechs danced in the sky, blades and beams bouncing off each other. Suzaku was the better pilot, but Lelouch wasn’t here to win, just to distract. He and C.C. would have to break away at some point to continue the plan, but until then, Lelouch threw his all against his old friend.

Suzaku was blinded by his self-righteous sense of justice, howling at them despite Lelouch’s attempts to shut him out.

The deafening roar of all he had done wrong, _failed_ at, pounding at his ears and brain in the voice he used to love so dearly. It made him see red.

He hated how right Suzaku was, how ready he was to trample over Lelouch’s ideals and weaknesses. And how Lelouch deserved it.

He wonders if Suzaku ever sung for Euphie, before Lelouch ruined everything.

* * *

Lelouch looks out over his empire, countless buildings and streets flowing around the city. Everything was crafted in brilliant shades of white, as bright and stained as the robes Lelouch wore.

He ruled over so many people, families, couples, children. And they all hated him. Despised him.

Just as he planned.

He hears the crunch of boots over dirt, and doesn’t need to look to know who approaches him.

“Your majesty,” Suzaku says, bowing.

Lelouch glances his way, face despondent. When Suzaku flicks his gaze up, Lelouch flattens his expression.

“Suzaku, tell me, do you still sing?”

The question is not what his knight expects. He visibly stiffens, a frown marring his perfect face. “No.”

Lelouch nods, knowing the answer before he even posed the question. It was foolish of him.

“I’m surprised you remember that,” Suzaku comments. “It was so long ago.”

Lelouch doesn’t mention how he’s seen Suzaku do it since their childhood. In quiet moments when he thought he was alone. Those were not moments Lelouch was supposed to see, and he feels dirty for taking away that sense of repose from his friend.

“If I… might be so selfish as to make one final request.” Lelouch purses his lips, wiping a sweaty hand over his expensive, silken robes.

“Yes, your majesty?” Suzaku answers without hesitation.

“A request, from a friend. Not your emperor.”

Suzaku pauses, looking confused. He nods, regardless.

“I want to hear you sing,” Lelouch confesses. “One last time. Before…”

He doesn’t finish the thought, doesn’t say it. They both know what he means.

“I…” Suzaku hesitates. He glances around, looking for something to distract them. If he tries to wriggle out of it, Lelouch won’t stop him. It was a selfish request, anyway. He had no right to abuse his power to force Suzaku into it.

He had done that enough, and he would not hurt people with his Geass any longer.

Suzaku answers before Lelouch can back out. “I will.”

Lelouch blinks at him, unable to stop the surprise flashing on his face. “You will?”

Suzaku nods.

“But… are you sure?” Lelouch asks, already calculating several different scenarios. “I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

“Aren’t you the one who asked?” Suzaku chuckles, and Lelouch feels weak in the knees at the smile he gives his emperor.

“It will be the last time you hear it, and the last time I sing. For you.”

And Lelouch knows he shouldn’t be crying because he’s the _Emperor of Britannia god damn it,_ but water stubbornly collects at the sides of his eyes as Suzaku clears his throat. Lelouch closes his eyes, preparing himself to hold this memory as close to him as he can for the rest of his short life, and hopefully, beyond. And then…

Suzaku begins to sing.


End file.
